Fantasme
by Maru-chan8
Summary: Bella se retrouve dans une chambre somptueuse qui ne lui appartient pas! Mais où est-elle? OS LEMON SURPRISE


**Salut salut ^^**

**Voilà un threesome que j'ai écrit y a 3 ans, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précedents!**

**Un énorme merci pour vos reviews et alertes =)**

**Bonne lecture à tous...**

**

* * *

**

Bella regarde tout autour d'elle, elle est dans une chambre somptueuse, une chambre de manoir sans doute elle est drapée de voilures bordeaux, ocres et noires, au centre de celle-ci un immense lit à baldaquin. La jeune femme émerveillée découvre la chambre, sa main droite parcourt les meubles un à un, sentant chaque matière au bout de ses doigts. Elle s'approche du lit et caresse les voilages soyeux qui ornent ce dernier avec magnificence, imaginant ce qu'il pourrait se passer sur ce lit. Les lumières de la pièce sont tamisées, l'ambiance est propice à la volupté.

Alors qu'elle est dans ses réflexions, la double porte s'ouvre lentement la jeune femme, surprise, se retourne et aperçoit Edward Cullen entrer dans la pièce et se diriger vers elle. Juste derrière lui à quelques secondes d'intervalles, entre également Jasper Whitlock, elle reste ébahie devant ces apparitions pour le moins inhabituelles. Les deux hommes les plus prisés des Etats-Unis rien que pour elle ? Le rêve. Ses jambes sont sur le point de flancher quand, le premier homme prend son visage dans sa main droite, son pouce vient caresser ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Il relâche son étreinte et se place dans son dos. La jeune femme se sent défaillir quand, l'autre homme s'approche d'elle à son tour, la colle contre lui et l'embrasse avec conviction.

Edward se manifeste, chacun leur tour, ils embrassent Bella. La jeune femme est aux anges elle n'aurait pas espéré mieux. Deux des hommes les plus sexy qui existent sont à sa disposition, que demander de plus. Jasper pose une main sur le ventre de la jeune femme brune, lance un regard complice à Edward qu'il comprend instantanément, et la guident jusque sur le lit. Pendant qu'Edward mêle sa langue à celle de leur compagne, Jasper lui enlève son chemisier noir, puis passe le relais à l'autre homme, qui s'occupe de retirer le soutien-gorge de leur amante, pendant qu'il l'embrasse à nouveau.

La jeune femme se retrouve captive. Elle est liée à deux des quatre piliers du lit, avec les voilages bordeaux – signe de passion – seules ses mains sont attachées ses jambes, quant à elles, sont libres. Sa tête est posée confortablement sur de superbes coussins assortis aux voilures. Les deux hommes se déshabillent. Jasper commence, il enlève son tee-shirt, laissant apparaître son corps finement musclé, il retire ensuite son jean. C'est au tour d'Edward de se déshabiller, il ôte sa chemise lentement, défaisant bouton après bouton, et enlève par la même son jean. Bella assiste à un spectacle plutôt agréable, les deux hommes sont à présent en boxer.

L'homme aux yeux verts - vêtu d'un boxer noir - monte sur le lit, se place à droite de la jeune femme, Edward commence à embrasser la cheville droite de cette dernière. L'homme au boxer blanc – qui n'est autre que Jasper - se place du côté gauche du lit, et embrasse l'autre cheville de Bella. La jeune femme est toujours en pantalon. Chacun monte la main jusqu'à l'ouverture du pantalon, le déboutonne et le fait glisser simultanément vers le bas pour le retirer. Bella a désormais pour seul vêtement son boxer bleu nuit.

Le deux hommes embrassent chaque partie du corps de leur amante en remontant. Après les chevilles, ils s'affairent aux mollets, aux creux des genoux, aux genoux, aux cuisses de la jeune femme, caressant chaque parcelle de sa peau délicate. Elle gémit et se tortille. Ils continuent leur progression sur le ventre de leur future amante. Bella ne tenant plus, bouge ses jambes, les caressant l'une contre l'autre de façon sensuelle. Lorsque leurs langues effleurent le creux de son ventre, la jeune femme brune courbe son dos, projetant ainsi sa tête en arrière dans la douceur des coussins. Leurs bouches remontent jusqu'aux seins de cette dernière, leurs dents attrapent chaque téton et les mordillent délicatement pour ne pas blesser leur partenaire. La jeune femme gémit plus fortement sous ces divines caresses, montrant sa dévotion.

Ils remontent vers la gorge de Bella pour se diriger vers ses bras ligotés. Chacun provoque des frissons chez elle, ainsi que des gémissements murmurés. Leurs mains sont restées sur le ventre et la poitrine de leur partenaire, à caresser sa peau. Ils reviennent à la nuque de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle sent leurs bouches en contact avec la peau sensible de son cou, ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand, elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure et pousse un cri de plaisir. Edward capture la bouche de Bella, insère sa langue à l'intérieur et caresse la sienne, dans un baiser long et plein de désir. Jasper, pendant ce temps, redescend au niveau du boxer de la jeune femme, et lui ôte prestement, le jetant au sol.

Il lui écarte délicatement les jambes et embrasse l'intérieur de ses deux cuisses avant de poser sa langue sur la chair tendre et rose de son sexe déjà humide. La jeune femme aux yeux chocolat pousse un cri de surprise, étouffé par l'étreinte de Edward, lorsqu'elle sent la langue de Jasper stimuler son clitoris de façon rapide et longue. Il joint son majeur à son action et le glisse dans le sexe chaud de son amante. Une nouvelle fois, elle gémit sans retenue mais le jeune homme au boxer noir s'occupe de sa poitrine ainsi, le gémissement n'est pas atténué. Edward prend un sein dans une main et durcit le téton qu'il a entre son pouce et son index, tandis que sa bouche recouvre le second téton qu'il stimule avec sa langue et ses dents.

Bella jouit de la stimulation que Jasper lui fait subir après que celui-ci ait. Ce dernier remplace Edward et reprend en sa possession la poitrine généreuse de la jeune femme. Le second jeune homme retire son boxer noir avec hâte et se positionne face à Bella, entre ses jambes. Elle le regarde un sourire à la commissure de ses lèvres. Son corps est parfait, divinement musclé. Après avoir enfilé un préservatif trouvé dans le tiroir de la table de chevet, il entre en elle avec concupiscence, provoquant chez lui et Bella un gémissement de pur plaisir. Jasper, quant à lui, remonte prendre possession de la bouche de la jeune femme, laissant ainsi plus de place à l'autre homme. Ce dernier entame un mouvement de bassin répétitif en elle. A chaque pression de son pénis sur les parois de son vagin provoque chez eux un cri de jouissance. Le jeune homme se retire, avec difficultés, laissant la place à Jasper et provocant un grognement de frustration de la part de sa conquête.

Jasper se place à son tour entre les jambes écartées de Bella, alors qu'Edward embrasse son amante en lui massant délicatement les seins. Il s'arrête, regarde la jeune femme, lui sourit de façon troublante, et reprend son étreinte. L'autre jeune homme enlève son boxer blanc, laissant ses fesses visibles aux yeux de la jeune femme brune. Après s'être également équipé d'une protection, il pénètre dans l'antre de la jeune femme, avec passion. Il se met à osciller d'avant en arrière dans l'intimité de cette dernière, lui procurant les délices ardents que sont la volupté et l'excitation. Bella entoure la taille de l'homme avec ses jambes, pour l'accompagner.

Elle aimerait les toucher tous les deux mais les liens l'en empêchent. Elle implore Edward en lui murmurant qu'elle aimerait qu'il la détache mais ce dernier refuse catégoriquement. Il lui conseille simplement de profiter pleinement de la situation. Jasper s'arrête, il est au bord du précipice, il jouit dans un ultime coup de reins, emportant avec lui Bella dans cet orgasme fulgurant. Il se retire lentement et s'allonge sur le dos à côté d'elle, haletant. Edward vient se replacer entre les cuisses de la femme brune, adoptant un rythme fiévreux dans cet antre si serré. Il accélère encore ses coups de reins, de grands frissons parcourent le corps de Bella et un troisième orgasme dévastateur la traverse provoquant ainsi l'orgasme de Edward au même moment. Il extrait de ce doux fourreau et s'installe de l'autre côté de son amante, à bout de forces.

Elle s'endort avec les deux hommes contre elle. Lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux, elle n'est ni attachée ni accompagnée. Elle semble un peu sonnée. Elle se lève et remarque que ce n'est pas sa chambre. Mais elle a fait un rêve étrange. Bella regarde tout autour d'elle, elle est dans une chambre somptueuse, une chambre de manoir sans doute elle est drapée de voilures bordeaux, ocres et noires, au centre de celle-ci un immense lit à baldaquin. La jeune femme émerveillée découvre la chambre, sa main droite parcourt les meubles un à un, sentant chaque matière au bout de ses doigts. Elle s'approche du lit et caresse les voilages soyeux qui ornent ce dernier avec magnificence, imaginant ce qu'il pourrait se passer sur ce lit. Les lumières de la pièce sont tamisées, l'ambiance est propice à la volupté.

La double porte s'ouvre lentement, la jeune femme, surprise, se retourne et aperçoit….

* * *

**Alors? Verdict?**


End file.
